Bad With Children
by MosherGurl
Summary: She was never any good at taking care of children.


"Forget it."

"Oh come on Kaila!"

"_For-get-it_!"

"But, why?"

"Look, my answer is **no**."

"Why?"

"Because."

"Because why?"

Kaila sighed heavily, running dainty fingers through auburn hair as she stared at her friend and Urameshi's girlfriend; Kayko.

"Look, Kayko. I appreciate the offer, I really do. But I can cope."

"But last time when you babysat you came home looking exhausted."

"Kayko, I can manage a child."

Kayko gave her old friend a look as a nervous smile crossed her face. It didn't last long as a sigh soon followed before the auburn haired woman fell back onto the couch.

"No, _I can't_."

Kayko seated herself next to Kaila and placed a comforting hand on her shoulder.

"Don't worry. Some people adapt to kids at different times."

"But Kayko, one day when I'm older I actually want to be a mother. How can I do that when I can't handle one single _2 month old_ baby?"

"Kaila Mae, listen to me. One day you will be a mother and a very good one at that."

Kaila smiled at her friends attempt to cheer her up. It had worked slightly.

"Thanks. Well, I should get going."

**xXxXx**

"Oh **GOD**, that was exhausting!"

Kaila took in a deep breath of air as she rubbed her cheeks with her hands for a moment before they fell back against her aching neck. Children really were a lot of work.

"A hard day I presume?"

The young woman turned her gaze to a red haired boy. A tired smile passing her features at the sight of him.

"Hey Kurama. How's it going?"

"Alright, thank you very much."

Kaila couldn't help but smile genuinely. In all the years she had known Kurama he was always so polite.

"Well, want to walk me home?"

"Of course."

"Great."

Both teens set off for Kaila's home as Kurama begun a conversation.

"So, what do you do for a living? Must be stressful to have this much of an effect on you."

Kaila blushed brightly, how _embarrassing_.

"Well, erm...I'm just a babysitter."

"A babysitter?"

"Yeah. But, I'm not very good at it."

A heavy sigh left Kaila's lips, causing Kurama to chuckle lightly.

"I'm sure you are."

"Kurama, that baby was crying for _2 hours_ non-stop. And I couldn't get her to shut up."

Kurama chuckled once again causing Kaila to blush brightly. This was _humiliating_.

"Why not get a new job then if it's so stressful?"

Kaila stopped walking and became serious, catching Kurama's full attention. She looked him in the eyes.

"I want to be a mother one day, and I can't do that if I suck with kids."

"I'm sure you won't be a bad mother."

"Kurama, did you not _hear_ the story I just told you?"

He smiled and took Kaila's dainty hand in his. She felt her heart rate pick up as violet eyes met emerald.

"It's different with other children compared to your own."

Kaila smiled at the red head. He always knew what to say.

"Thank you, Kurama."

"Kaila? There's something I want to ask you. And I guess now is the right time."

"What is it?"

"We've both known each other for a long time. And, I guess that, I would like to be the one in future to help you with children. Your children to be exact."

Kaila's eyes widened as she snatched her hand away from Kurama's.

"Whoa, whoa there Fox boy. You mean _you_...and _me_?"

Kurama nodded his head lightly, confirming Kaila's question. She placed her hands on either side of her face to hide the rising blush.

"Oh my god..._oh my god_."

"If you don't want to be with me then it's alright Ka-"

"No, no. It isn't that. It's just well, you're a demon, and I'm a human. How will this work? I mean, I'll age _so_ much quicker than you will, and... I'll die before you. Oh _hell_, would you still love me when I'm old and brittle and you were still young and handsome?"

Kurama smiled at Kaila's little fast-paced outburst and took her hands once again. Mostly to quiet her rant.

"Of course I would, even though my body doesn't work like that anymore. But my main point is that I have thought this through for a long time, and I know I'm making the right decision. I want to be with you forever. And seriously, if you're as bad with children as you say you are, then I will be there to help you every step of the way when we have our own."

Kaila smiled at his little joke and gripped the boys hand back.

"Really?"

Kurama leant forward and pressed his lips against hers as assurance.

"I promise."


End file.
